


Music To Watch Kimi To

by fastdaydreams



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, Inspired by Music, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastdaydreams/pseuds/fastdaydreams
Summary: Yes, he's the team principal and should not be thinking about his subordinate like this. But wouldn't you be doing the same?





	1. Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly inspired by Lana del Rey's Music To Watch Boys To.

Somehow, the "leave me alone" guy hypnotized. So masculine, captivating. Not a single detail obscure under the lenses of a specific man.

The smooth movements get his attention.

The classic sunglasses, that many times he complained about. Those beautiful eyes deserved to be seen by everyone. But, the paparazzi annoyed, snapping inconvenient moments.

So, the younger covered it, as a way to reserve the windows of his soul for the ones that truly deserved to meet them.

Peculiarities in common. Both have ink on forearms, which makes the taller one thinks the iceman tolerates certain kinds of pain, talent he secretly yearned to explore in depth.

Pale skin contrasting with the black fabric, red t-shirt fitting like a glove. Even the sun adds up to the Finn's magic. Hairy calves, where he perceives a single birth mark.

It's not like he hasn't noticed Seb shaves his legs. For a while, Maurizio takes a time to send gratitude to the universe, because if Kimi ever did the same, he would pin the Finn anywhere sufficiently hidden, then lick each spot of it.

Maurizio imagines how Raikkonen's curves look without the mid shorts, underneath the underwear.

_Yes, I'm the team principal and I should not be thinking about my subordinate like this._

But wouldn't you be doing the same?

He shakes out the thought, still watching the wonderful man walking in front of him.

Looking back at the big _good_ wolf, Kimister is delighted with the breezy afternoon, it’s clear as day how the daughter's birth gives a special glow on him.

As if needed.

The Italian acknowledges is the least favorite circuit. Easy to understand. The circus, the perfect picture flicked.

But it only takes a silly joke about the place to light up the ambiance.

_Don't smile, don't-ah._

There it is. A breathtaking exhibition illuminating the two blue irises. All teeth aligned.

Somewhere between Kimi’s smile and hippie culture, that was the precise location of world peace for Mauri.

_Damn._


	2. Garage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Kimi got pole position on Monaco GP.

End of qualifying. France 2008. It's been a long time.

Kimi calmly gets out the car, putting the steering wheel out, then bending over to place it in the panel, giving a perfect view of his perky ass.

Caught by surprise, the Italian does his best to have a taste of such a sight to see without being obvious.

Sighing, Mau composes himself to keep the conversation with the engineer going on.

Then, the Finn removes the balaclava, messing even more the sweaty hair. It's perceptive he washed it a few days ago, not so oily, yet not squeaky clean.

Grabbing the sponsored bottle, Kimi swirls around the straw, his Adam's apple bobbing just delicately enough to send the fluid down his throat.

After hydration, he is unbuttoning the overalls, blowing a little of wind inside the fireproof clothing to relieve excessive heat.

_What a tease._

The Earth is still in normal velocity, however the boss’ eyes bet his cards the 2007’s WDC switched the whole thing to slow motion.

Mauri is ironically thirsty, excusing himself to get some soda or something to quench the desire burning through his veins.

They say time is psychological, clocks are not. That was the life lesson who showed him just it.


	3. Insomniac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set up after Monaco's GP qualifying.

After a prolonged meeting with the president, along with the current owners, his structure can use good hours of absolute silence.

Not before some praising words.

Visiting inhospitable places, he hears the mobile vibrating next to his head.

Squeezing the sheets, Kimi hesitates to answer the phone, then gives up for the insistent caller, reading:

_1:27 AM, incoming call. Unknown._

Picking up, Kimi is cursing in mother language whoever woke him so late. Listening, a grateful surprise washes out any bad feelings.

Skipping the knocks, Maurizio is there, perfectly standing at the dormitory's entrance.

“Hi”, he sleepily smiles, receiving him only in black briefs, closing the door behind them.

There's no “let me in”, they're plain like that.

Kimi starts to think he's trapped in a dream when the principal makes an unexpected move on him, periculosity as the gap between the faces is closed.

Their tongues are now exchanging intimacy, wet noises as they brush, gathering for ample access.

 _“Grande Kimi”_ , he murmurs softly, beard scraping against the white cheeks, leaving the surface slightly pink. “I’m so proud of you”.

Gasping a “Thank you”, Kimi places one of his hands behind Arrivabene's neck. In a rare display of submission, the other moans to be finally with his object of affection, completely bounded to lust.

The little breaths he gives between a couple sentences, the manner his accent unrolls. Maurizio could listen the sensual sounds coming from his vocal chords endlessly.

“Ah, right there”, he cries out as his neck is bitten, approximating the eyelashes. _“Daddy”._

“You drive me insane”, the bresciani responds, nibbling at his earlobe, then giving him open mouthed kisses on his jaw.

Both are amazingly horny, wanting to take the hot make out session to a next level.

That goes until Kimi adorably yawns, arms around Maurizio's waist, snuggling against the older’s chest.

“I need to sleep, Mauri”

“You're right”, he kisses hard the boy one last time before letting him get some rest. “Good night”.

As he closes both doors, Kimi's one and his own bedroom, Maurizio places some fingers between his lips, speechless with the previous happenings, lost in translation.

Not even the most accurate dictionary could describe the heavenly situation. 


End file.
